<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commanders Subordinate by ryekerb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394432">Commanders Subordinate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekerb/pseuds/ryekerb'>ryekerb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekerb/pseuds/ryekerb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunburst only had her brother Orion Pax/ Optimus prime, her adoptive sire Alpha-Trion and her brothers friend Ratchet as her uncle. This is her life as she gets into the Elite guard against her brothers wishes. She trains to be more then what the others say, that she's weak because of her spark. She to rises fast in the medical field as the war goes on and meets commander Ultra Magnus.</p><p>summary will be batter one day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ultra Magnus/Original Character(s), Ultra Magnus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:italics: comm link<br/>:bold: bonded couples<br/>:Bold italics: sibling and creators bond.</p><p>I don't own transformers!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in the city of Iacon. Cybertronian's out and about with their younglings doing their everyday routine, but today turns for the worst. <br/>______________________<br/><br/>"Nylex would you pick Orion up from school?" Sunbeam asked her spark-mate as she got ready for work. <br/><br/>Sunbeam was a well built femme with gold and red plating that shines in the plants light. She was from Crystal City, one of the greatest cities on Cybertron. Having a thin structure with a visor that covered her greenish gray optics, she was an assistant manager at the Inco transportations. <br/><br/>Sunbeam has a loving home and well paid job. Her and her spark-mate are excited because now their only creation, Orion Pax, is going to be a big brother. Any day now their little spark was going to be born. <br/><br/>Nylex Pax is a strong built mech and stands about 36 feet tall, while Sunbeam is about 32 feet tall. Nylex is an Iacon police officer, he has black and light blue plating. Nylex Pax was from the city Stanix. He can be a real hard helm mech when he wants to be but underneath he's a soft teddy bear. <br/><br/>"I'm already going out the door, have a good day at work, and don't over do yourself." Said the gruff rumble of a voice. <br/><br/>Sunbeam giggled at her spark-mate, he was caring and kind, always looking out for her. Nylex smiled as he stood outside, hearing Sunbeam giggle. He stepped down from the steps of his door and made his way to Iacons school housing. Orion Pax is his pride and joy and now with his second creation on its way, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait to see the little guy. For the last few months him and Sunbeam have been teaching their little Orion how to care for his little sibling.<br/><br/>Coming up to the schools Nylex could see all of the younglings playing out front waiting for their creators to pick them up.<br/><br/>As Nylex came up to the yard where Orion Pax played, he heard him talking. <br/><br/>"Yep, I'm going to be a big brother!" Orion said proudly to his friends. "I hope it's a mech so we can do sports, but I won't mind a femme that just means I can protect her from the mechs." <br/><br/>Nylex smiled brightly hearing his son. Orion Pax was a kind and caring spark, always looking out for those in need and being positive. Orion was a tall mech for his age and has blue, red, and silver plating. Everyone got along with the little mech, he was just a sweet-spark.<br/><br/>"Well that's good to hear." Nylex smiled as Orion whipped around at his voice. <br/><br/>"Sire!" Orion smiled running up to Nylex. <br/><br/>"Hey kiddo, are you ready to get going?" Nylex asked, bending down to Orion's height. <br/><br/>"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Orion said, turning around to wave goodbye to his friends. <br/><br/>Nylex chuckled and stood up, taking Orion's servo in his and started their walk home. As they were walking home Orion talked about his day with his friends, until Nylex stopped and put a servo on his chest. <br/><br/>"What's wrong sire?" <br/><br/>Nylex didn't answer as he was focusing on the emotions that were coming from Sunbeam side of the bond. There was pain, discomfort, worry, and then joy. All of a sudden there were no emotions, Sunbeam blocked her side of the bond. <br/><br/>Orion tugged on his sires servo, trying to get his attention. Nylex smiled down at Orion. <br/><br/>"What's wrong?" Orion asked. <br/><br/>"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about me." Nylex said, continuing their walk.<br/><br/>They finally made it home within a few minutes. Orion went to go play in the living room while Nylex went to his office to talk to Sunbeam through their bond . <br/><br/>: <b>Are you all right?</b> : Nylex questioned through the bond, rubbing his chest at the memory of the pain.<br/><br/>: <b>The little one is more active today than normal.</b> : Sunbeam sighed through the bond. <br/><br/>: <b>You're only working for a few hours, right?</b> :<br/><br/>: <b>Yeah, Ram Shot doesn't want me working too late or too hard.</b> : She said with a bit of sadness <br/><br/>Nylex chuckled at his spark mate, she always wants to do her best at work. He could feel the frown that was on her face as he laughed at her. Ram Shot was a big mech standing almost 40 ft tall with grey and black plating. He has a goofy personality even though he looks like he'll rip you in two when you first met him. <br/><br/>: <b>We'll see who's laughing when I kick you to the couch and be up late at night taking care of the little one, along with Orion's night-frights</b>. : She growled over the bond. <br/><br/>: <b>Now that seems hardly fair. I was just messing with you sweet-spark, I promise.</b> : Nylex smiled check-ly, trying to get away from being in trouble. <br/><br/>Sunbeam just rolled her eyes at Nylex and closed the bond, focusing back on her work at hand. As the hours ticked by it was finally time for Sunbeam to go home. <br/><br/>She was walking to the offices up stairs when she felt a sharp pain and leaned on the side of the wall. Ram Shot was coming down the stairs when he heard the thud, and hurried down the rest of the stairs till he saw Sunbeam. <br/><br/>"Sunbeam, are you all right?" He asked while checking her over. <br/><br/>"I need to get to the Hospital, I think the little one wants to see the world." Sunbeam said, shaking. <br/><br/>"I'll call Nylex and your Doctor, but first let's get you to the hospital." He said lifting her up in his arms.</p><p>: <em>Ram Shot to Wiretide</em> : <br/><br/>: <em>Ram Shot, hello, what do you need?</em> : His voice was a bit static, like he had just woken up. <br/><br/>Wiretide is Iacons highest ranking medic. Standing around 24 feet tall with violet and copper plating, and silver optics. For his small size he has a gruffy personality that represents that he cares in his weird way. <br/><br/>: <em>Are you in your med-bay or is your apprentice?</em> : Ram Shot asked as he put Sunbeam into his vehicle . <br/><br/>: <em>Anvexs has the Med-bay to night. Why is there something wrong?</em> : Wiretide asked worried. <br/><br/>: <em>It would see that Sunbeam sparkling is really to see the world. Do want me to just head to Anvexs or wait for you</em> : <br/><br/>: <em>Anvexs know all about Sunbeam and her medical with her sparkling he can handle it, if not I'll be there if commed in</em> : <br/><br/>: <em>Thank you Wiretide, oh can you tell Anvexs we are on our way I must comm Nylex right way</em> : <br/><br/>: <em>Will do, give Sunbeam my congrats.</em> : And with that Wiretide ended the comm. <br/><br/>Ram Shot took a quick glance at Sunbeam to see that she was okay, before comming Nylex. <br/><br/>: <em>Nylex your need at the hospital. It appears that your sparkling is wishing to see the world now</em>. : Ram Shot said as he pulled up to the hospital building. <br/><br/>:<em>I'll be right there! Thank you Ram Shot</em>. : The comm went dead.</p><p>Nylex and Orion made it to the hospital half an hour later. Nylex was walking down the halls with a bag over his shoulder and Orion in his arms asleep. <br/><br/>Ram Shot looked from his seat when he heard the door open. Nylex walked in, surveying the room. <br/><br/>"Nylex it's good to see you." Ram Shot greeted getting up from his seat. <br/><br/>"Ram Shot thank you for getting Sunbeam here. If you would like you can stay and see the little one." Nylex said, putting down the bag by the seats in the room. <br/><br/>"Sure I'll stay. I can watch little Orion while you go see your Spark mate." Ram Shot said taking Orion form Nylex arms and slightly pushed him to the doors. <br/><br/>Nylex chuckled, swatting at Ram Shot as he pushed him. He pushed through the other set of doors to the rooms looking for Wiretides Med-bay. He gently knocked on the door before entering. </p><p>"Now please Sunbeam, can you just work with me here, I need you to lay down. I'm sure your spark mate will be here soon." Anvexs huffed getting frustrated. <br/><br/>The sound of someone chuckling caught the two cybertronian's attention to the door where Nylex stood leaning against the door frame. <br/><br/>"And what's so funny to you?" His Spark mate asked in a warning tone. <br/><br/>He pushed his frame of the door, grinning as he moved to her side.<br/><br/>"Just enjoying the view and the little show that was going on." <br/><br/>Sunbeam scoffed at her spark mate, then winced in pain as another contraction hit. <br/><br/>"I didn't miss that form the last time." She growled out. <br/><br/>After a few hours of constant contractions and heated arguments that was one side where spoke there little femme was born. <br/><br/>She was small for the average sparkling. Her plating was orange and yellow with black lining. Her optic color is green with flecks of blue in them. She was very curious about her surrounding area looking everywhere. <br/><br/>"Your little femme is in perfect health and seems to be the curious type." Anvexs says handing the femme to Sunbeam.<br/><br/>"She looks like you." Nylex says quietly looking at his little femme. </p><p>At the sound of his voice, the sparkling started giggling loudly and her creators beamed at that. <br/><br/>"I'm going to go get Ram Shot and Orion." He said kissing Sunbeams helm. <br/><br/>She nodded her head snuggling with the sparking. Nylex smiled at that when he stopped at the door before he walked down the hall to the waiting room to grab Orion and Ram Shot. <br/><br/>"Why can't I go see carrier and sire?" A sleepy voice was heard as Nylex walked into the room. <br/><br/>Ram Shot chuckled, "Because they are getting ready for your little sibling to be here." <br/><br/>"Well it's taking too long." Orion huffed. <br/><br/>Nylex chuckled at Orion, as he normally is a patient youngling. Ram Shot heard the faint chuckle and looked to the doors, and grinned. <br/><br/>"About time, this one was starting to be grumpy." Ram Shot said standing up and walking towards Nylex as Orion went running by him. <br/><br/>"Can we go now, I'm tired of waiting and I want to see my baby sibling." He whined.<br/><br/>Nylex and Ram Shot laughed at Orion's impatient behavior. Nylex pick him up, and they went back to where he left his spark mate and little femme, talking to Ram Shot the whole way until they reached the door. Orion wiggled out of his sire hold, running up to the side of breth. <br/><br/>"Do I have a brother?!" He asked excitedly up to his carrier. <br/><br/>"I'm afraid not Orion, you have a little sister." Sunbeam replied smiling. <br/><br/>"Can I hold her than?" He tried climbing up the breth. </p><p>Nylex chuckled, picking Orion up onto the breth. <br/><br/>"Sure you can, Orion." Sunbeam said, handing over the little sparking to Orion arms carefully. <br/><br/>Within five minutes Orion was asleep holding his little sister. The adults smiled at the two while quietly talking. <br/><br/>"What's the little femme's name?" Ram Shot asked looking the little femme. <br/><br/>"If it was a mech, his name would of been Niro, but since we have a femme her name is Sunburst." Sunbeam said, holding both of her creations. <br/><br/>"What a perfect name, she does look like a burst of color with her orange and yellow plating outlined by the black." Ram Shot said. "Well I must be getting home to Dustglider and the younglings. Congratulations to you too." He said, shaking Nylex servo and smiled to Sunbeam and left. <br/><br/>After a few minutes Anvexs came back in. He checked the charts and the monitor. <br/><br/>"Well she's healthy, a little on the small side but that shouldn't be a problem." Anvexs states still looking at the charts. <br/><br/>"Will she get taller to the average height as she gets older?" Sunbeam asked not to be concerned. <br/><br/>"I'm not sure it's all up to her as she gets older." Anvexs says. <br/><br/>"Now to finish your guys bond to strengthen her spark, what do you want first, a sibling bond first or would you like to complete the creator's bond?" <br/><br/>Sunbeam and Nylex had already decided this a few beams ago, that they would want Orion to be the first to make the siblings bond. Sunbeam slowly woke Orion up. He was excited that he was going first to make the sibling bond. After it was done Orion couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. <br/><br/>Anvexs was about to speak when a gunshot went off down the hall and yelling was heard. The speakers crackled to life. </p><p>"Attention all patients and personal, my name is Razorstack, leader of the Untamed, and I'm here looking for Officer Nylex Pax. If he's not brought to me within the next few minutes I'm going to start shooting and to make myself clear..." His voice drifted off and a gun shot rang through the speaker. "After three minutes I will kill another and it will double the longer you take." <br/><br/>"Nylex.. " Sunbeam said quietly with a sad look on her face. <br/><br/>"I can't just leave you alone with them." He said kissing her helm. <br/><br/>"You can't let these people die lex, and we already know they will come after me as well." She said, her voice cracking as she tightened her hold on her creations. <br/><br/>Orion was softly crying holding his sister. Sunbeam and Nylex were talking fast and in hushed tones while Anvexs watched by the door on the lookout. <br/><br/>"Anvexs where can we hide them?" Nylex asked spinning on his peds towards Anvexs. <br/><br/>"There's a hidden room behind a panel in the wall.." he stopped off at the sound of gun shoots and yelling. "We can hide them in there even if they cry they won't be heard." He said moving towards the far back wall. <br/><br/>"Good we'll have to put them in there, does anybot know of this hidden panel besides you?" Nylex asked while looking for supplies. <br/><br/>"Only Wiretide he likes to hide higher priced medicine in there. He'll know if someone's in there." Anvexs replied, going up the small room in the wall. <br/><br/>"Nylex we can't complete the bond. I'll find a data pad and we can put a message on it for them when they're older so they can understand." Sunbeam said slowly getting up. </p><p>After putting a message on the data pad and putting it in Orion's subspace for him to find when he's older, they put them in the room kissing their helms as a final good-bye. <br/><br/>Three days later Wiretide was able to reach his Med-bay and found them in his hidden room. Over a hundred patients and personnel were killed that day. Not knowing what to do with the two sparklings he commed Alpha-Trion who took them in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alpha Trion?" Orion's little voice rang out throughout the room, as he poked his head around the office door.</p>
<p>The chair spun around showing Alpha Trion's concerned face. "Orion what are you doing up so late?" Trion asked, getting up out of his chair.</p>
<p>"It's Sunburst, she keeps twitching and she's in pain. I can feel it." He whimpered.</p>
<p>Trion took Orion's servo and speed walked to Sunburst's room. "How long has she been like this?"</p>
<p>"An hour I thought it was a night-fright." Trion quickly let go of Orion's servo and checked over Sunburst finding nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>"Grab something from your book collection or a game along with your blanket." Trion said pushing Orion off to his side of the room, while picking up Sunburst and her blanket.</p>
<p>: <em>Widertide?</em> :</p>
<p>: <em>It's a bit late in the night to be calling, what's wrong?</em> :</p>
<p>: <em>Sunburst won't stop twitching. Orion said it had been an hour since she started, he thought it was a night-fright but it hasn't stopped.</em> :</p>
<p>:<em> I'm in the med-bay. Just walk in and head to my room. I'll be there.</em> :</p>
<p>Alpha Trion grabbed Orion's hand and quickly got to the hospital. As they arrived no one stopped him from heading to the back rooms to Wiretide's med-bay. Trion gently put Sunburst on the breth.</p>
<p>"Twitching for the last hour you said?" Wiretide asked.</p>
<p>"Yes sir." Orion whispered watching his sister.</p>
<p>Wiretide hummed and started looking over checking her plating and wires weren't nicked or cracked. " Since she doesn't have her creator's bond when she was born her spark was every weak it could have got something along the way during the days there where in the locked space and was too late for anyone else to bond in replacement. I'm going to put her on spark monitors for the next two days to see if her spark is skipping. I'll run another test within those days but I'm not liking what I'm seeing with her spark." Wiretide told Trion frowning as he hooked everything up in the right places. "I'll put her on the smallest pain meds to drown out the pain for now but it looks like her spark is under too much pressure from not getting the strength from her creators at birth."</p>
<p>Alpha Trion nodded his helm in understanding. "Thank you Wiretide we'll stay out of your way but I don't think Orion wants to leave tonight I'll sleep in the chair." Wiretide nodded and left the room to other patients.</p>
<p>Two days went by as Wiretide's suspicion became more real with each test. He sighed as the last test was done analyzing.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that what I predicted is true, Sunburst has Arrhythmia. Which is an irregular spark beat it can be cured but can also come back she'll be on medication for a long time if it won't take effect. There'll still be lots of pain in the chest area. Dizziness, fainting and lightheadedness, slow spark rate and shortness of breath."</p>
<p>"What will be the best way to give her the medication?" Trion asked rocking Sunburst in his arms. "Injections would be better because she won't need to take another for 3 months after each one unless unhealthy or injured. " Wiretide said, handing Alpha Trion a kit of injections.</p>
<p>"Thank you again Tide. If anything changes we'll be back and for her next check up in 5 weeks."</p>
<p>_______________________</p>
<p>The laughter of a youngling could be heard down the halls of the library factory, Hall of Records. Alpha Trion smiled hearing the laughter of the two siblings. Orion Pax and little Sunburst are both young and bright minds that lost their creators when Sunburst was born, he took them in as they were living in the hospital but needed a home in Iacon. When Alpha Trion took them in Orion Pax was very protective over Sunburst, never letting her out of his sight or letting Alpha Trion hold her to help care for her.</p>
<p>"Hahahaha Orion stop!" The youngling giggled.</p>
<p>"What's the matter Sunburst, can't take a little tickle." Orion teased and tickled his little sibling.</p>
<p>Sunburst is a good couple thousand years younger than her brother ( 10 year difference, so she's 9 and he's 19) with orange as her main color with slight yellow and black lining. Her optics are green with flakes of blue.</p>
<p>"Orion please! I can't take any more tickling." Chuckling Orion let her go.</p>
<p>"All right Sunny I'll stop." He said setting her down. "Now I have to go back to work."</p>
<p>"Aww, but Op I want to play." Sunburst pouted crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Don't pout Sunny, we'll play when I'm done here and we can go see Ratchet." Her optics lit up brightly hearing Ratchet's name.</p>
<p>"Uncle Ratch! I want to go see Ratch!" She said excitedly jumping up and down.</p>
<p>The sound of someone chuckling brought their attention to the doorway to see Alpha Trion.</p>
<p>"Sire!" Sunburst squeaked running up to Alpha Trion. "Orion said I can see Ratch today."</p>
<p>"Oh did he now." He said picking up Sunny.</p>
<p>"Yep, but he has to work." She said, laying her helm on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Alpha Trion hummed walking into the room. Orion went back to work when Sunburst left to be picked up by Trion. When Alpha Trion walked up to Orion's desk he sat Sunburst down on the edge.</p>
<p>"Orion, why don't you take the rest of today off and tomorrow. Take Sunburst out for the day to see Ratchet and tomorrow I'll watch her and you can have the day to yourself." Alpha Trion said.</p>
<p>"I don't need time to myself and I won't mind taking Sunburst with me tomorrow." Orion tried to protest.</p>
<p>"Orion Pax you are to have tomorrow to yourself with your friends. I don't want to hear anything about you working or to be trying to sneak into my day with Sunburst." He said more firmly.</p>
<p>"If you wish Alpha Trion. When Sunburst and I are done for the day I'll put Sunburst to recharge and head out to Jazz's for the night till tomorrow night." Orion Pax said shutting down his computer.</p>
<p>"You've done so much for Sunburst Orion," Alpha Trion started quietly as Sunburst was asleep, "you need to venture out to become the mech I know you can be."</p>
<p>"She's all I have left and I feel stronger when I have her near me and I can monitor her spark in case she gets pains again. I... I'm worried about losing her and feeling the bond shatter." Orion vented a sigh, rubbing his chest at the memory of his creator's death.</p>
<p>"Don't worry yourself to death Orion, she'll be all right. No matter how far you will be she'll know you are looking over her." He paused thinking of a saying. "There is nothing that can take the pain away. But eventually, you will find a way to live with it. Remember that Orion for it will be needed for Sunburst as she gets older." He said handing Sunburst over to Orion as she was starting to walk up.</p>
<p>"I will. I better get going, she will be complaining about not already being at Ratchets yet." Orion smiled walking out of the office.</p>
<p>"Oppy, my chest hurts." Sunburst whimpered, burying her helm into his neck cables.</p>
<p>"I know Sunny, it will pass any moment now I promise." Orion said pushing love and affection through the sibling bond, trying to push the pain away.</p>
<p>Sunburst never had the chance to complete the bond with her creators as they were both killed when a group of mechs came into the hospital shouting. The medic hid Orion Pax and Sunburst just in time. That's about all Orion can remember happening and what others have told him.</p>
<p>Orion Pax rubbed her back as he traveled down the streets of Iacon, till he reached Ratchets home.</p>
<p>"Uncle Ratch." She mumbled.</p>
<p>Orion Pax chuckled at her calling his best friend 'uncle Ratchy'. Ever since Ratchet came over to Orion's home Sunburst would always want his attention and did nothing but play doctor.</p>
<p>He walked up to the door and knocked, then stepped back waiting. The door opened and a tall white and blue mech stood there smiling.</p>
<p>"Orion Pax, Sunburst do please come in." He said, stepping aside.</p>
<p>"Good evening Rotortrax. Is Ratchet here?" Orion greeted closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Yes he is. Dala could you get Ratchet Orion's here!" Rotortrax called out.</p>
<p>There was silence after that, not even a reply that Rotortrax was heard. He frowned and moved to the living room to find his spark mate. Not finding either his son or spark mate on the main floor, he went up stairs after telling Orion to make himself at home.</p>
<p>"Why don't you wrap it in red and blue for Sunburst and orange and yellow for Orion Pax or blue an orange for Sunburst and red and yellow for Orion Pax." Rotortrax heard his spark mate suggest.</p>
<p>"Dala? Ratchet?" He called out.</p>
<p>"In here honey!" Dala called out when she heard her spark mate call out.</p>
<p>"Orion Pax and Sunburst are here." He said, poking his helm around the door to Ratchets brethroom.</p>
<p>"Alpha Trion must have let him go early," Ratchet said standing up with two gift boxes wrapped, "all thanks to Sunburst complaining." He chuckled.</p>
<p>"She's young and only has her brother to play with, as she's so small for her age and the others pick on her. And you're the only one that really plays with her which is the reason Alpha Trion teaches her from home." Dala said, shoo-ing everyone down stairs.</p>
<p>"I know carrier, but she's a bright youngling and so cheerful. I just know she can make friends. " Ratchet said, stepping off the stairs onto the main floor.</p>
<p>"Uncle Rach!" Sunburst squealed, running up to him, and hugged his leg making him sway a little.</p>
<p>Dala and Rotortrax chuckled at Sunburst, and made their way into the kitchen leaving the kids to themselves.</p>
<p>"Well hello there Sunny." Ratchet chuckled greeting her.</p>
<p>"Can we play today?" She asked looking up at him with her big green eyes.</p>
<p>"We'll see if we have time Sunburst, sire wants you home early tonight. Evening Ratchet." Orion Pax spoke, coming up to the two.</p>
<p>"Evening Orion, it looks like little Sunny got you off early." Ratchets greeting, smiling. "Say, why don't we go sit, I have something for you two."</p>
<p>Sunburst's optics lit brightly at his words. She turned and ran to the sitting area, bouncing in her seat. Orion and Ratchet chuckled at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I'm heading out tonight with Jazz to go see Crystal City, do you think you can come with?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can go. I can meet you by the ferry tonight." Ratchet said sitting down handing the two their gifts.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Sunburst mumbled ripping into the wrapping.</p>
<p>"Your welcome Sunny, anything for my favorite spark." She giggled getting up and hugged Ratchet.</p>
<p>"I love you Uncle Ratch." She said snuggling into Ratchets arms while he grabbed her gift for her to finish unwrapping.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>The weeks passed by in a blur and soon enough it was Orion's Creation day, the day his subspaces was unlocked. While most young cybertronian's had their sub-spaced when they hit a certain age by their creators but Orion's was locked till this creation day by Sunbeam his carrier. The subspace is a very useful tool for cybertronian's, it being a storage place for their personal items or very day uses.</p>
<p>Sunburst busted into Orion's room "Happy creation day Op!!" Orion jumped at the intrusion of his thinking.</p>
<p>Smiling, "Thank you Sunburst, though you could have knocked first." Sunburst just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Was worth seeing you jump Op."</p>
<p>Shaking his helm he raised his arm ready to use his subspace but was confused upon seeing that there was a datapad inside. Frowning he pulled it out looking over it "That's weird there's a datapad already in my subspace."</p>
<p>The model was old yet still functional at first glance. Trying to power it up wasn't as easy as it struggled and then died. Sighing Orion looked around his desk for a cord to plug it in. "Well at least you got something, now how about we go see sire and go to the park for the day ?" Sunburst asked looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a great plan Sunny, why don't you go get ready?" Orion suggested standing up and shooing her out of his room. She smiled and giggled running out of the room to get ready.</p>
<p>A ding sounded from the desk where the datapad rested on the charger. As he was going to his desk sunburst yelled out for him ready to go. <em>Seems I'll be checking it later.</em></p>
<p>Finally a few days later Orion returned to the datapad, powering it up and a message appeared on the screen and the video started to play.</p>
<p>
  <em>My darling Orion, happy creation day my sweet boy. We're sorry we aren't with you now for faith has decided our time is up. I hope you and Sunburst are doing well and looking after one another. I don't know how much you will remember when you get older but know there was no other way either of us were going to be able to walk away. We wanted you to know that we loved you with all our sparks. And Sunburst, our baby girl, I'm sure you've grown into such amazing youngling. Our hope is that you two are growing strong and thriving. We love you..</em>
</p>
<p>And the message ended with Sunbeam and Nylex smiling into the camera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a little background SunBurst forms a spark condition from not having a bond with her creators to steady and straighten her spark its very rare for one to form a condition such as hers. I went with the human heart condition called Arrhythmia which is an improper beating of the heart, whether irregular, too fast, or too slow but can be fixed with treatment over a long period of time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>